Question: $\dfrac{7}{2} \div \dfrac{9}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{2} \div \dfrac{9}{7} = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{9}} = \dfrac{7 \times 7}{2 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{9}} = \dfrac{49}{18} $